


Serenity

by Virtual_Reality



Series: Steve and Bucky through the years [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Brooklyn, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky has his hands full, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Healing, Hurt Steve, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M, Major Character Injury, Manhattan, Massage, Mild Smut, Morning Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sexual Content, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Stark Tower, Steve Feels, Steve is passionate, Super Soldier Serum, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtual_Reality/pseuds/Virtual_Reality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm apologizing to about 375 people who read my last update before I noticed the glitch in the format, and fixed it. I'M SO SORRY! That was horrible, and must've been so confusing! Yet you were still kind enough to leave sweet comments and kudos... Y'all are gonna make me cry again. :')</p><p>I should have names this chapter "Stalling" or some nonsense. Doesn't have much plot to it, but the words were coming so easily, I couldn't help but write it!</p><p>I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> I'm apologizing to about 375 people who read my last update before I noticed the glitch in the format, and fixed it. I'M SO SORRY! That was horrible, and must've been so confusing! Yet you were still kind enough to leave sweet comments and kudos... Y'all are gonna make me cry again. :')
> 
> I should have names this chapter "Stalling" or some nonsense. Doesn't have much plot to it, but the words were coming so easily, I couldn't help but write it!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

"Damn it, Steve. What'd you do? Who did this to you? I'll kill the bastard. What happened?"

"I'm fine," Steve said, settling on the edge of the bed, and wincing, "No killing is necessary. S'probably just a couple cracked ribs. Nothin' feels broke. It'll heal up fine in a couple hours."

James exhaled a laugh, edging hysteria, his hands searching over Steve's body for a safe place to rest, "Oh, well, if it's only a few cracked ribs," he murmurs under his breath, "how silly of me to be worried."

"It's really okay, Bucks."

"No, no, it's not. Fuck. Steve. That's not okay. That's actually the opposite of okay - that's... not okay."

Steve smiled to himself, lying back on the bed, "I'll be mostly healed by suppertime. I'm okay. Really. Just need some sleep, maybe a few kisses."

"I don't think you understand," James said, "I'm taking you to the hospital." He pressed a hand to Steve's forehead, as if for some reason, he'd developed a fever from his injury. It was a ridiculous concept, Steve doesn't even get sick anymore, but he'd always been prone to overreaction, and Steve can't really blame him for being worried.

"Buck," Steve sighs, "You don't gotta worry. I'm fine. I don't need a doctor."

James crawled into the bed with him pressing his cold hands to his flushed cheeks, they were cold against his heated skin. "I don't understand... Are you sunburnt?"

"Am I?" Steve sighs, lying back, and trying to be still, an arm curled loosely around his ribs, "Not for long."

"What can I do? How do I help?"

"You can start by calming down," Steve offers, "although your concern is adorable, don't get me wrong. unnecessary, but adorable."

Bucky wrinkled his nose, "I'm not adorable."

Steve held an arm out for him, and James moved to his side, tucking himself along the line of Steve's body. "Sure, Buck."

They'd moved back into their apartment on a semi permanent basis. Steve knew how much Bucky had liked living in Stark Tower, though he feigned indifference about when Steve brought up the subject of leaving. It was a sort of neutral ground for the team, and James liked that. He liked the gym, and training grounds. Once he'd passed security screening, he'd been granted unrestricted access, just in time for them to move out, and he'd pouted for days. They still visited, often, usually three times a week, but with the drive being nearly an hour, Steve was seriously considering moving them closer. He could hardly stand the idea of giving Brooklyn up for the buzzing city of Manhattan, but he'd do it for Bucky.

The dawn of spring was a fresh start for James, an escape from what had seemed like an endless exile to winter. The sun shone around the edges of the city skyline as Steve captured it in the margins of a page in his sketchpad. James is at his side, fingers laced together, a soft kiss pressed to his knuckles. Finally, they'd been allowed to be a bit more open, and from all those years he spent hiding his affection, and the struggle it had been to keep it a secret, nothing could have prepared him for the struggle it was to reverse that thinking. Remember that is was okay to hold Bucky's hand now. It was okay to use their sweet endearments. It was okay to kiss him. It was okay to love him.

James has memories of pulling Steve out of fistfights, lots of fistfights, and he's not sure he even has all of them, and when they walk together on the sidewalk, hand in hand, each trying to hide their own smile at how unreasonably naughty it felt, he remembers those moments, how Steve had never been afraid to stand up for himself... again and again, and again util his strength left him.

Now, it was both humorous, and admirable, witnessing again the passion Steve was capable of when someone displayed exemplary levels of ignorance in the form of homophobia. Things were indeed better now, for example, they hadn't been incarcerated for holding eye contact too long, but there were still some people weren't quite ready to accept it. Steve has no problems with people having different beliefs than him, but when it comes to forcing those beliefs on other people, then they had a problem. Under no circumstances was bullying okay.

Thankfully, Bucky hadn't had to drag Steve away from any fistfights, his passion is displayed in wide gestures, and firm, authoritative words. He knows he has an image now, and violence isn't the answer; if anything, it was patience.

Sparring with Steve is like, the sixth best thing ever. It was also the way they found out about JARVIS' stealthy surveillance of the place, monitoring things like body temperature, and heart rate, just to make sure nobody overworked themselves at first, and branching to video from there. James is equal parts shocked and pleased that he hadn't been anxious enough about that to check the room first. Stark tower just felt too much like home for James to be worried. It was just his luck, he supposes, that allowed the one time he let his guard down to be the one time there had been cameras. At least it hadn't been the media. They would've had a field day.

James makes himself busy with strength training, and rehabilitation therapy, and Steve's proud smiles are reward enough for him, and he wasn't about to start complaining about all the sex. It only made sense that when James was doing so well, Steve would get himself hurt, though James doesn't understand how he sustains any injuries at all.Then again, he knows how vulnerable Steve becomes when he's distracted, especially after training with him a few weeks, and karma is a bitch, so, maybe it's not that difficult to understand after all.

What he hadn't expected was the sudden rush of protectiveness that rose to the forefronts of his mind as soon as he saw Steve limping. Steve wasn't supposed to get hurt. Steve was resilient, he was the closest thing James has known to being both fully human, and indestructible, and all at once, Steve's in James' arms, and Bucky is trying to soothe the pain away, though Steve won't even admit to being in any. That was so like him...

Even if Bucky has trouble with his memory, still losing his thought process from all the gaps, he remembers well that Steve was stubborn as hell. He still was. The most dramatic, stubborn, passionate, kind hearted, beautiful man that James has ever known, and Bucky could just strangle him sometimes. He wants to knock some sense into him before he gets himself really hurt - someone needs to, but he's just too fucking adorable, and James can't bring himself to quiet his spirit.

Steve heals fast, like, hella fast, so most of James' hysterics are short lived, but still relevant. He still remembers watching bruises vanish from Steve's skin, watching the flush of his sunburn fading so quickly, he wondered if he had only imagined it. James is hot with envy when he sees that, in fact, Steve was comfortable enough to walk around after only two hours, and feeling almost completely back to normal by bedtime.

He'd rolled on top of Bucky, nibbling gently at his lips until James had denied him, insisting fiercely that Steve need his strength to heal. Steve ruffled his hair, kissed his nose, and went along with him without complaining, which was so unusual, it had James suspicious. Still, the next morning James rewarded him for listening, even if, deep inside, He knew that his concerns had been misplaced.

Bucky rolled over, still drunk with the edges of sleep, onto his left side, stretching out, and scooting a little closer, spooning up against Steve's back. Steve was wearing only boxers, and his skin is warm, and soft against his. He was still, even as Bucky slipped an arm around him, and pressed his morning erection against his ass. Even with such a large bed, Steve had never been one to spread out on the bed, from cold nights in Brooklyn in his skinnier body, trying to stay still as Bucky held him, to nights sharing a tent, or lying in trenches, he slept perfectly still, in as small a space as he could manage, and Bucky tends to just drape himself over Steve once he'd gotten comfortable. Lazy kisses are brushed to the back of Steve's neck as he waits for the fog of exhaustion to recede, and he slid an arm down Steve's thigh to curl behind his knee, and tug his leg up a bit, shifting his weight so he wasn't lying so stiffly, then relaxing more fully against his back: heavy, and limp, and content. Steve is so warm, his breathing deep, and even, and soothing to Bucky, much like his heartbeat, and that keeps him calm.

He rests his cheek against Steve's shoulder, pressing his lips there briefly. His left arm is pinned beneath his body, and he drags himself on top of Steve's body to reach for the small bottle of oil they'd recently replaced the lube with, it was a bit messier, but it was what they'd used a time or two back in the past, and it truly did seem to work better. It was a real bitch to clean up, though. He unscrewed the lid, and drizzled it over Steve's back, earning a delicate shiver from Steve, who'd stirred awake with his movements.

The oil was slick, and Bucky's hands slide easily over his skin as he spread the oil over his skin. He was already very relaxed, both of them were: Bucky, still in the sleepy calm of a lazy Sunday morning - maybe even afternoon, and Steve, only now showing signs of waking up, lifts his head minutely, only to lie back against the pillows again, sighing contentedly.

Giving a massage was not the same without both of his hands, but he was very careful, settling on top of Steve, hands pressing upwards between his shoulder blades, thumbs finding the pressure points around his shoulders and neck. Steve is far from tense, James doesn't even think he gets tense enough to matter before self repair takes over, and winds him down, but massage was pleasurable nonetheless. Steve gives him regular back rubs, working out the tension in his neck and shoulders, and it kept most of the pain at bay. James thought it was about time he returned the favor.

There were more kisses than strictly necessary, placed over the expanse of Steve's shoulders, a few straying to Steve's neck, just beneath his hairline, and behind his ear. Bucky's hands dip lower down his back, palms kneading the warm flesh, varying the pressure between different levels of firmness, and contrasting with gentle touches.

"C'mere," Steve whispers after only a few minutes, voice still thick with sleep, and he turns until James can't help but slip into his arms. He's smiling, turning heavily to rest on James' chest, blinking up at him sleepily, "Hey."

"Hey," James smiles.

Steve lays his head back, "M'coming home with injuries more often." Steve hums.

"Like hell you will," Bucky narrows his eyes, "over my dead body."

"Mmmm," he lets out a deep sigh, hands drawing James closer, "Thank you."

Bucky smiles, arms going around Steve to rub gently down his back, "Of course." He murmurs, lifting his face to accept a small kiss.

"I should shower." Steve whispers.

James silences the words on his lips in another, deeper, tender kiss, full of the hot slide of tongue, and the gentle nibbling Steve couldn't get enough of. "Later."

"Mmm... Coffee sounds good, too." Steve rolls over, pinning James more fully to the bed, still tangled up in his limbs.

Bucky hums a soft noise of disapproval, claiming Steve's mouth once more, sucking on his bottom lip.

"We can spend the day in Manhattan if you like."

"Shut up," Bucky mumbles, trying to reach his mouth, "I'm immune to your bribery." He bites Steve's lower lip, giving a gentle tug.

Steve smiles against his mouth. "Well, what do you want to do?"

James doesn't answer, instead, tucking his finger's in Steve's boxers, lips teasing along the line of Steve's jaw. "How 'bout I show you, Stevie?

Warm light spilled through the slots of the blinds on the window to where they lie together on the rumpled bedspread, bathing in the soft, natural light that soaks into their bare skin, and James is beyond content as Steve settles on his side to kiss him some more.

On his best day, Steve was the most obnoxious morning person James ever had the misfortune of waking up to, but when Bucky can coax him into waking up quietly, he's really quite sweet. Fresh and rested, unbothered by the troubles of the world while wrapped in his arms, and as the taste of Bucky's lips draw him further away from rational thought, he lets himself be taken by the feeling.

It's slow, lazy, a hand on Steve's chest, creeping up, fingers barely grazing his jaw before it slips back down, fingertips trailing over his bicep, resting there as Steve combed fingers through his hair, his other hand fitting warmly against James ribs, thumb stroking soothingly at the bare skin. Steve broke away long before they were breathless, eyes still closed as his lips skim along Bucky's cheekbone, and press a kiss to his brow.

James rests his cheek on Steve's chest and feels the gentle brush of fingertips down his side, he tilts his head back to press a kiss to the underside of Steve's jaw in response. His breathing was slow, and deep, and even, and Steve's arms go around him, one at his waist, another at his shoulders, and he nuzzles into Bucky's sleep-mussed hair, breathing in the smell of his own cologne, though it suited James better. Spicy, and musky, like citrus and cloves and pipe tobacco, and it melts Steve down.

James lifts his face with an easy smile, and pushed himself further into Steve's arms. James can feel Steve's arousal against his thigh when he wedges a leg between Steve's but he ignores that for now, rubbing his palm down the length of Steve's spine, back and forth, a firm but gentle pressure, fingernails dragging lightly over the skin after a few gentle passes. Steve shivers, and presses back slightly, arching like a cat preening under attention, and nuzzling closer James draws energy from the mere touch of Steve's skin, it was calming, intoxicating, and he could bury himself in Steve's chest, and savor that touch forever.

With a palm pressed between Steve's shoulder blades, he coaxes him in, and Steve kisses his jaw, lips dragging along the faintest bit of stubble before he turns his mouth upward, waiting for James' kiss. Steve's hips press forward minutely, and that's James' permission. He takes his time responding, too involved in their lazy kiss to be distracted, but allows himself to press just close enough for Steve to rub against him if he wished. He doesn't, waiting patiently for James' hands, which stroke along his neck and jaw, James wishing he'd thought to ask Steve to grow a bit of scruff during his down time before he'd picked up the shield again. Hindsight is twenty-twenty he supposes, and he'll take what he can get, but Captain America is clean shaven.

With a pause in their cuddling, James presses Steve's boxers down, and Steve's gentle hands insist they do away with Bucky's, too. The pause was far from exhausting, but all the same, James collapses into Steve's arms to have his back rubbed. His body resting heavily against Steve's, and it takes no effort at all for him to soothe him. James nestles his face into Steve's neck, letting his palm drift lazily down Steve's body, pressing the backs of his real fingers against the underside of Steve's length. The slightest catch in Steve's breathing is the only sign he'd done anything, and when Steve switches sides to free up his arm, Bucky begins a more constant stroke.

James face is cupped in both of Steve's hands, Steve's mouth a constant, gentle slide on his own, a soft pressure, causing the excited flutter of butterflies to stir inside him. He lets his metal fingers drift up to cup Steve's face, so tenderly, so careful not to hurt him, and Steve leans into the touch. James curls in tighter until he can feel Steve's feet against his own, and he tangles their legs together, causing Steve to slide closer. James presses against Steve's thigh, giving his own consent, and Steve is much more assertive in his response, not wanting to keep him waiting.

They break away from their kiss, and Steve's touch is gentle as he moves a hand to his lower back, drawing it up between his shoulder blades to pull him closer. James nuzzling in Steve's collarbone, whispering softly to Steve, but he doesn't know what; an endearment, an encouragement, a praise, something. It was so slow, drawn out so much, James doesn't know how long they lay together, kissing, or snuggling up against one another, unhurried in their mannerisms, quietly subduing the steady drip that was their pleasure, never becoming rushed, never becoming demanding, simply touching.

It was difficult to imagine being chaste in his relationship with Steve, though James knew it must've been more natural in the past, and far from thought when they were kids. He missed that innocence, he only wished it hadn't been the result of fear. With James sucking a hickey on his neck, a slightly quicker stroke is all Steve needs before he's leaning into James' arms, trembling as the little aftershocks pulse through him. It takes a bit longer for James, but with the steady flow of quiet pleasure resting like fresh dew on his warm skin, he'd been more than content to wait for it.

He could fall back asleep as easily as if he'd never woken as he settles into post coital exhaustion, but from the light slanting in the window, it's the early side of noon, far from an appropriate hour to sleep, so James drapes himself over Steve's body, and tries to keep himself conscious.

With heavy bodies, they slot their limbs together, too weak to kiss, too comfortable to go for a shower, having the entire day to spend as they chose, and now, in the solace of each others arms, they want nothing more than each other's presence. Steve can feel the flutter of James' eyelashes against his skin when he presses his lips to James' forehead, whispering a quiet, "Love you, Buck."

Bucky hadn't said a word, but he'd smiled, and hidden his face in Steve's neck with full intentions to stay there as long as Steve would let him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I'm drooling. XD
> 
> I'm just gonna throw this out there because I've been listening to my 1930's/40's playlist today, but "It's been a long long time" by Kitty Kallen is on the Winter Soldier's soundtrack. So, it's pretty much like they're asking us to ship it.
> 
> That's stuck in my head now.
> 
> I'm actually pretty pleased with this chapter, though there's always room for improvement.
> 
> It was a good day today. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
